<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>saturday morning by bennycola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811540">saturday morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennycola/pseuds/bennycola'>bennycola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff without Plot, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short &amp; Sweet, i cant tag, smooches for benrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennycola/pseuds/bennycola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>benny gordo morning cuddles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>saturday morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi :) i literally physically cannot write anything  this just came out of thin air<br/>hope u like im not very good but id like 2 get better<br/>lowercase intended<br/>very short because once again, I cannot write</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was probably seven in the morning. light poured through the window of the small bedroom. gordon slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the brightness coming from outside. he yawned and tried to move, but a weight was holding him down on the bed. “ben...” he groaned, giving the sleeping alien a light tap on their head. they only nuzzled their face into gordons chest harder. “get up... i got things to do.”</p><p>benrey slowly opened one eye and looked up into gordons blueish-green ones. “s’a saturday… no work bro. sleepy time. omhf.” he put the strings of gordons hoodie into his mouth. gordon chuckled.</p><p>“hey- cmon man! dont be like that.” he tried to pull the strings away from benrey, but it was no use. he was already chewing on them like some kind of feral animal. gordon sighed and laid down his head. absentmindedly, he stroked benreys hair and looked at the light shining through the window, thinking.</p><p>“gordo… no think… just sleep.” the alien muttered, hoodie strings still in their mouth, still being chewed on. he grabbed gordons hand and squeezed it.</p><p>“alright, alright. fine. dont get mad when im busy grading papers and we cant play minecraft later.” he kissed benrey on the forehead. benrey blushed a light blue and purred like a cat.</p><p>“hrmbghfgh...ok….” he yawned. “love you, gay boy.”</p><p>gordon smiled. “love you too, ben.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>